thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thurston's Herd
Thurston's Herd is a group of zebras that live in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" The herd is grazing in a field when Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga are trying to figure out the way to Flat Ridge Rock. Thurston comes over, overhearing their conversation, and offers to help. However, he admits to not know where Flat Ridge Rock is located, and upon forgetting where he was going, Ono directs him back to his herd. "The Rise of Makuu" The herd attends the Mashindano between Pua and Makuu. When Makuu throws Pua over, one member leans back, while two others lean forward. "Eye of the Beholder" Thurston's Herd is grazing in a field. Ono flies over and dives at the herd, making them panic and run further away from a nearby canyon. When Kion uses the Roar to free himself and the Lion Guard from the canyon, a cloud of dust sweeps towards the herd, but it missed by a few feet and they seem not to notice it and continue eating. "Paintings and Predictions" The herd is stampeding through the Pride Lands when the Lion Guard come to can them down. The stampede causes a rock high above to fall, but Fuli is able to move the zebras out of the way just in time. The Lion Guard asks what caused the stampede and Thurston said it was "great big boom".Ono concluded that it was thunder from a storm that occurred not too long ago. Thurston then says that the herd did what they always did when something scared them, panicked and ran. Ono assures the that it is safe for the herd to go home now, but Thurston forgot where their home is. Ono then guides the herd back to their grazing grounds. Later when the zebras reach the grazing grounds, the herd resumes it's grazing. But the Janja, Cheezi and Chungu attack, making the herd panic and run. The Lion Guard arrives and chases the hyenas away, but three members of the herd are separated from the others. The Guard goes to fetch them, and with the help of Kion's Roar, are able to save them and lead them back to their herd. "The Imaginary Okapi" The herd graze peacefully when a newcomer, Ajabu the okapi, blends in with them. When Thurston notices the intruder, he accidentally calls attention to him and a leopard named Makucha, who attacks the herd with the sole intention of stealing Ajabu away. The herd panic and run and Thurston even ends up landing on Makucha, but the leopard casts him aside and continues his chase, leaving Thurston offended. "Never Roar Again" Thurston and his herd graze at the Flood Plains, but are forced to abandon their spot when Makuu takes over. "Swept Away" Thurston and several other members of his herd become trapped in dried mud. When the Lion Guard arrive, Kion uses his Roar on a raincloud, which dissolves the mud. "Rescue in the Outlands" As the herd drinks from a river, the Lion Guard attempts to calm a herd of stampeding buffalo. Eventually, the herd is driven into the water, much to Thurston's annoyance. Later, after helping the Guard rescue Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema, Thurston misunderstands Kion's praise, and tells his herd that he is a member of the Lion Guard. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Along with several other Pride Landers, Thurston's Herd participate in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. "The Scorpion's Sting" The herd attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba" "Undercover Kinyonga" Thurston and his heard starts to panic and run when they hear a talking rock. The guard didn't see anything and Kion starts to question about the rock. At the end of the episode Thurston starts talking to the rock which is actually Kinyonga who is camouflage to the rock. As soon as Thurston sees her again he and his heard panic and run. “The Zebra Mastermind” After a dust devil comes near the herd, Thurston gives the Guard "advice" about stopping it. Kion takes the advice, and the Guard follows another dust devil. Thurston tells his herd that he's the real reason the Lion Guard is so successful. His herd agrees with him. “Beshte and the Beast” Thurston and his herd go to drink from the Watering Hole, but they are frightened away by the arrival of Shujaa. Kion sends Beshte and Ono to calm the zebras. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Thurston’s Herd attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Thurston’s Herd joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Thurston’s Herd joins the other herds in fleeing the grove. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Thurston’s Herd agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Thurston’s Herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Thurston’s Herd attends Kion and Rani's marriage ceremony, and Kion's coronation. Named Members Thurston Thurston is the leader of the herd. Thurston is a bit clueless and dimwitted. Even simple concepts such as thunder confuse him, and it often takes extra explanation for him to understand a situation. His scatterbrained nature often leads to further confusion,unnecessary disorder, and panic. Kwato Kwato is a young zebra. Kwato is notorious for causing trouble around the Pride Lands, as he thinks little about the repercussions of his games. He does, however, take instruction well and looks up to the Lion Guard. Unnamed Members Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (259).png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Thurston's Herd, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *A Hyena's Tale Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Zebras Category:Herds Category:Pride Landers